marvel_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Morgana Le Fay (Sin Rae)
"You dare thwart the will of Morgana Le Fay, knight of the modern realm!" The Marvel RP Universe version of Morgana Le Fay. Based completely on the same character in the canon Marvel universe. Morgana Le Fay is among the most powerful sorceresses in the history of the Earth. She is a frequent adversary of Spider-Woman, the Avengers, Doctor Doom and Ian McNee. History Origins Morgan Le Fay was born in Tintagel keep, in 6th century England to Duke Gorlois of Cornwall and Lady Igraine of Avalon. Even as a child Mogan had a magical essence about her. Her mother was so beautiful that the High King, Uther Pengragon, started a war with her husband to have her. Morgan's father went off to fight Pendragon but was killed, as Pendragon had planed; then Pendragon demanded the Merlin, Taliesin, magickly cause him to appear to the castle keep's guards as the master of the keep in order to gain entry. Lady Igraine would later comment that even in the Dukes raiment and the Merlin's glamour she was not fooled. Uther and Igraine shared a magical night and were later wed. Igraine gave birth to his son, whom she named Arthur. Morigan despised Uther for murdering her father and claiming her mother, and grew jealous of her half-brother who was clearly favored by everyone but, most painfully, her mother. Igraine was so enamored by her husband that she often neglected her children, leaving Morgan to care for the little brother that she so resented, until Merlin claimed him and covertly transported the lad to be fostered in secrecy by one of Uther's vassals, a common practice of the day. Morgan's mother became increasingly melancholy since Merlin took Arthur away but she managed to forget Morgan very existence, fueling her wrath. Morgan would herslf be fostered in safety by her mother's elder sister Vivianne, Lady of the Lake of Avalon, and became a priestess of the Mother Goddess, whom the Celts called Danu. Origins Continued It was on the isle of Avalon where Morgan learnt magick. She had an agile mind and studied diligently in preparation of inheriting the role of High Priestess and Lady of Avalon from her aunt Vivienne, quickly outstripping friends and rivals alike. She was trained by the most skilled of the senior priestesses, the Lady of Avalon herself and, eventually, the Merlin of Britannia. In their youth, when Morgan was yet a novice priestess and Arthur a squire, the Merlin arranged for Arthur to partake in the ancient pagan Kingmaking ceremony, to ensure his eventual ascension to High King through the acceptance of the varying tribes of Celts. Aware of their familial relationship, the Lady of the Lake nonetheless appointed her chosen successor, Morgan, to fulfill the role of the Virgin Goddess and initiate the young Arthur into manhood. It had by then been several years since they had lain eyes on one another; it was dark and they were each covered in arcane symbols painted in deer blood; she was prepared for the rite, he was ecstatic following the ritual hunt and his killing by hand of the King Stag. They lay together that night as representations of Goddess and God incarnate on Earth; then again, the following morning for pleasure before they recognized one another. He felt shame. She was furious with Vivienne and abandoned Avalon enraged. Soon, she found she had conceived a child whom she bore in secret at the home of Vivienne and Igraine's youngest sister Morgause, wed to King of Lothian, on the sea in the north of England where it seemed constantly cold and dark and with the constant squalling of seagulls. Morgan thought of Lot's kingdom as being at the end of the world. She told no one of the sire of her son Modred, save her young aunt Morgause and even then with the pain of childbirth, who guarded well the secret to use one day against Arthur, as she was plotting to see one of her own sons crowned High King; with Arthur's own son the obvious heir, Morgause manipulated Morgan into fostering the young Mordred as her own, that he would ever she her, rather that Morgan, as his mother. Morgan next elected to keep Arthur close, the better to wield power from behind the throne. In order to gain his trust, she often battled beside him, at times in the shape of a dragon, or a lioness, or her human visage, defeating numerous of his enemies. As time dragged on, Arthur did not grant her a kingdom or any of the rewards that a male knight would be gifted. Further, her hold on him waned as he found a new queen, the lady Guinevere who, incidently, was madly in love with Arthur's closest friend, his and Morgan's cousin by Vivienne, Lancelot du Lock, This put Morgan and Vivienne at odds, in part because Morgan was also secretly in love with sir Lancelot who, although being intimate with Morgan, had eyes only for Guineverre, his best friend's wife. Morgan manipulated events so that Lancelot would deflower Guinevere's cousin, the Lady Elaine, thinking her Guinevere whom she closely resembled, forcing Lancelot into Marriage in order to preserve his and the maiden's honour; in retaliation, Guinevere arranged that Morgan become betrothed to old King Uriens of Wales. Morgan agreed to the handfasting only because she was lead to believe that she would be marrying her younger lover Accolon, Uriens' son; when the betrothal was announced publicly, Morgan was herself caught, unable to honorably undo Guinevere's ploy. Thus, Morgan became Dutchess of Wales as well as true heir of Tintagel, a claim contentiously denied by Arthur. Following Uriens's eventual death, Morgan convinced her lover Accolon to kill Arthur in battle, leaving Accolon to be crowned High King as interim before Mordred came of age. Accolon, however, failed in his quest and fell in battle to Excalibur. For her part in the conspiracy of treason, Morgan was shut away in her castle. Mordred later attempted patricide, and was killed by Arthur as well, but not before inflicted mortal wounds on his father. Arthur died in Morgan's arms, without an heir, ending the reign of Camelot. Entering from the Comics The last time we see Morgana, she was sent back in time by her once student, Doctor Doom whom she actually trained in Magick, due to her vast intellect of ancient and now, lost dark arts. At this point she had crafted a huge army of monsters that she traveled to the modern day with, to defeat the Dark Avengers. She also defeated Doctor Doom in magical combat during this agenda and nearly killed him. Because she could not be defeated, and because he also feared defeating her would affect his own existence, he sent her back in time. Morgana enters from the comics after this, and is now plotting and scheming from within her Castle back in the 6th Century. Her first move sees her sending a mythological Dragon to the present day to attack the city of New York as a messenger of her dark will. Growing tired of the Avengers and continuously thwarting her schemes, she goes in search for The Darkhold. A terrible book of magick that she created centuries ago, after collecting together all the pages crafted by the Elder God Chthon. Hoping to utilize this books black magicks to finally destroy The Avengers. The first time Morgana tried to use the Darkhold to harness the black magicks within, she summoned Chthon himself but failed to contain the Gods mighty powers. As a result she imprisoned Chthon within Wundagore mountain where he remained for centuries since. Since then, the Darkholds pages have been scattered and as a last minute spite, Chthon worked a spell that Morgana would not be able to locate the pages of the Darkhold using her sorcery. Morgana now looks to the grand technologies of the modern realms in hopes to utilize them to locate the missing pages of the dark grimoire. The Darkhold Return The Time Machine Morgana stole a time machine belonging to Gertrude Yorkes of the Runaways. She hoped to analyse the technology of the machine and use it to travel through time to whence the pages of the Darkhold were scattered once again, since Chthons spell prevented her from using magic to do so. However as she meddled with the time stream, Doctor Strange sent a small force to Morganas castle in the 6th century to foil her schemes. An epic clash of the titans ensued as Morgana and Doctor Strange battled, whilst the small team of heroes battled Morganas monsters. Nearly overwhelming Doctor Strange, she was defeated and her head was lopped clean off. During the time it took for her body to reform, the team of heroes saved Gertrude Yorkes and her time machine and ruined Morganas plot. The Jean Grey School Morgana travels to the present day, disguised as a student of the Jean grey school in hopes to utilize the grand technologies of the school to locate the missing pages of the Darkhold. Powers and Abilities Morgana is one of the most powerful sorceresses in Earth's history, thanks to centuries of training that most magic users dont get, due to her immortal status and her faerie heritage, as well as being the student of Merlin whom was sorcerer supreme of his time and the lady of the Lake as well as being taught by the top sorceresses of Avalon, thanks to her aunt Vivienne, Lady of Avalon. Morgana eventually became the High Priestess. Her abilities include flight, shape-changing, mind control, astral projection, healing, illusion casting, energy projection, forming shields, manipulating her environment, removing spirits from their bodies and controling them, manipulating beings to do her bidding such as when she controled Venom to attack his team mates in Dark Avengers and transportation across time, space, and dimensions and also divination. Morgan can cast various spells invoking magical entities (such as the Earth goddess Gaea or the angel of death, Azrael) which she displayed when easily defeating Thor. Her faerie heritage even amplifies her already considerable and vast powers, allowing her to access both Celtic and Asgardian magic, but it also renders her vulnerable to "cold iron" or steel if struck or wounded by it. Otherwise, Morgan is virtually immortal, having survived physical death and destruction of her astral form. A few of her phenomenal feats of magic include but are not all listed: *Resurrecting the entire continent of Atlantis from beneath the Sea. Killing the majority of it's water breathing inhabitants in the process. *Creating the Darkhold after collecting the pages created by Chthon, the Elder God of Chaos. *Exerting powerful magicks to transport her entire castle in 6th century England to the Otherworld. *Trapping the Elder God Chthon within Mount Wundagore. Where he was unable to free himself for centuries until the Scarlet Witch inherited some of his powers and he took on hosts. Proving Morganas powers are extreme, to imprison an Elder God like that. *Warping Reality into her own twisted image and transforming the Earth into a medieval double of her 6th century home with her as the worlds ruler using the Twilight sword. *Creating and controlling a huge monstrous army of "the Devils spawn" and also being able to exert huge amounts of power to travel this entire army through time and space without tiring herself. *Tackling powerful sorcery to actually bind the Sorcerer Supreme of the modern world, Doctor Strange and also Balor by exerting powerful magicks herself to wield the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak. Proving her capabilities to also manipulate extra-dimensional mystical energies from the Octessence if needed. Morgana Le Fay has not been up for Sorcerer Supreme because she is dead in the modern day and the sorcerer supreme had already been chosen to be Merlin in her time, before she began to study magick. Also because Morgana does not exist in the present day and literally has to time travel there from the 6th century, she will never be chosen as an option for Sorcerer Supreme because she will always be dead in the modern world. Category:Long range Energy Projection Category:Female Category:Canon Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Villains